


Under the Mistletoe

by QueenWithABeeThrone



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Christmas, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two completely heterosexual (yeah, right) men are caught by a trap of tradition. Or, Kotetsu and Barnaby versus the mistletoe tradition. Mistletoe tradition wins, not that there’s much complaint on anyone's part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it up on my Tumblr, inspired by [this picture](http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lw6rtsB0U91r4i4qho1_500.jpg). Original fic can be found [here](http://momentsoftragic.tumblr.com/post/14254642922/fic-under-the-mistletoe). As you can tell, it's not as polished as [the LJ version](http://effyfics.livejournal.com/4805.html), and in both cases (and this one too) there's overuse of italics. For that, I am heartily sorry.

Kotetsu loves Christmas. That is a fact. He loves everything about Christmas, becomes even more of an adorable (and _clumsy_ ) old man with each and every day when the holiday approaches, which, contrary to popular belief, is possible. He loves the traditions, the gifts, the gigantic Christmas trees, the snow that blankets the city during the winter season, the cheesy songs, everything about the Christmas season.

Not to say there aren’t some aspects of it that bother him. Of course there is, like all the crowds in all the malls that make it damn near impossible to get presents, the fact that he can never seem to find the perfect tree at a reasonable price, the fact that the perfect presents are nearly always sold out when he gets there, and probably whenever he loses snowball fights and has to buy dinner for all the Heroes for a week. (He would’ve _won_ , had it not been for Barnaby bailing on him at the last minute!)

Perhaps he should add the whole mistletoe tradition to that list, he thinks, as he stands under the mistletoe and stares at his partner, who seems just as uncomfortable as he is.

“Do we really have to kiss?” Barnaby asks, looking less like the charming lady-killer Hero the magazines always love to show and more like a bunny (heh) caught in the headlights.

“That’s tradition,” he replies. “But, well, yanno, we could buck tradition just this once.”

“Oh, no, you don’t!” someone shouts from down the hallway, and Kotetsu pokes his head out from the doorway just enough to see both the First- and Second-League Heroes, all blocking the convenient exits, some with smug grins on their faces, others with neutral expressions. (Strangely enough, Blue Rose is absent. He learns, later on, that she was too busy working out, for some reason.)

Figures. They’ve all got ears, after all, but how they could hear something like that is beyond him, unless...

...oh. _Oh._ They _planned_ this little encounter. So _that's_ what the note in his locker was for. Chances are, Bunny got one as well.

“Just get it over with already,” Barnaby grumbles, and shoots a glare at them, before turning his eyes back on Kotetsu, who swallows his pride.

It occurs to him that he hasn’t really noticed how… _attractive_ those green eyes are, before, or how fluffy his partner’s blond curls are. Like a rabbit’s, really. Heh. (Well, actually, he’s noticed the latter part before, just never right before, you know, _kissing_. He still can’t believe he’s about to do this.)

He sighs, mutters, “Can’t believe I’m going to do this,” and presses his lips to his partner’s.

He…isn’t expecting this, really. He’s never really thought of kissing Barnaby before, or in _that way_ before either (or maybe he has, once or twice, but not all that much). But damn, he hasn’t kissed someone in so long like this. He’s rusty, and out of practice, and has no experience with kissing guys, and _hot damn_ , apparently Bunny’s a really good kisser. Kissee. Whatever, he can't be bothered.

For a few seconds, Barnaby doesn’t return the kiss. It’s to be expected, after all, he’s pretty sure that he’s never really kissed anyone before, let alone his older partner, but when Kotetsu breaks away, he just…blinks, then smirks.

“Well, that’s done with,” the veteran sighs. “Come on, Bunny, how about—”

And he doesn’t say anything much further than that, because the blond’s crushed his own lips against his and has his hands in his hair and is muttering, “Lunch can wait,” against his lips and _oh, god_ , this is actually a really good kiss.

He’s vaguely aware of a loud cheer from the Heroes.

He doesn’t care.

Maybe that mistletoe tradition isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
